


Fulfillment

by BlackBat09



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutant Powers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: Reuniting with Angelo is good for Jono in more than a few ways.
Relationships: Angelo Espinosa/Jono Starsmore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of Kinktober, **Cervix Penetration** &// Prolapse.
> 
> this is... very soft. i have feelings about these two, okay.

_ “Goddammit, Ange, you're such a bastard.” _

Angelo just laughs at him, the prick, and Jono would be reaching to smack his arm if he weren’t gripping his sheets like his life depends on it, long fingers curled in soft cotton as even longer ones are in the process of fucking torturing him. He’s ever unbothered by Jono’s bluster, like he has been since they were kids, but he doesn’t ignore it; Angelo has never made Jono feel inconsequential, unimportant, unwanted, especially not when they’re like this, intimate, almost literally tangled, so close that the heat of Angelo’s skin warms Jono to his cold, cold core.

Even just seeing him at the door to Alpha House, soft face drawn taut with anger, had leached tension from Jono’s muscles, softened weeks of walls built to shelter him from the sting of loneliness in a house full of people. Ange took one look at him and slipped past Illyana with a dismissive wave, her face purpling in his wake, his folding in exaggerated pug-like sadness as he looked Jono over. “You look like shit,” he murmured, reaching to touch a covered cheek, and Jono, God help him, he laughed, not caring who felt the psychic wave of amusement and relief as he leaned into Angelo’s hand, clutching his middle like he would fall apart, like it would burst out of his chest like fire.

It was less than an hour before both Jono and Mondo were moved back into Delta, Angelo helping carry meager belongings just to have a chance to fill Jono in on too-early mornings with the Guthries, tense, quiet meals with the St. Croix family, Marius included, raucous dinners with Jubilee and her students.

“I’m going fucking nuts, man, and you’re over there, what, growing mushrooms? Did they build you a basement to sulk in, is that why you like them better?” he asked, and Jono scoffed, shoving a sharp elbow into Angelo’s side and earning a bright, warm laugh.

It's the same one he gets when he kicks at Angelo weakly, frustrated with how no amount of his shifting and bucking his hips gets him any further, not with the degree of control Angelo has over his own body, how easily he rides the roll of Jono's body as his stretched fingertips play with Jono's g-spot relentlessly, as the solid parts of his digits work Jono open, two of them slick with Jono's own wetness and copious lube, the noise over-loud in Jono's ears, embarrassing.

"You're blushing. God, man, I missed that shit," Angelo breathes, and Jono curses into his head in response, slinging his arm across his face in a futile effort to hide what he's already seen, what they both know is there. "C'mon, Jono, don't be like that. Lemme see you."

The coaxing is accompanied by a come-hither curl of his fingers, Jono's cunt fluttering eagerly and a breath escaping from his nose before he shakes his head wildly, face still pressed into his elbow, the damp curls of his fringe tossed from his forehead. _"You're not proving yourself any less of a bastard,"_ he groans, can just barely feel Angelo's amusement when he talks to him, but also the lust, the awe, the love, all so much that something in Jono's chest flickers, that he whines wordlessly into Ange's mind.

"That so, huh?" His thumb rubs up the underside of Jono's cock, the fucking tease, working it gently before his skin stretches to curl around it, warm and tight, soft-slick with Jono's own wetness, and he can't help the spark of pleasure he projects, eyes wrinkling in amusement when Angelo’s hips buck against the bed. "Fuck. Warn a guy, Jono."

_“Absolutely not. Serves you right,”_ he shoots back, earning a warm, husky laugh that's music to Jono's ears, makes him pull his arm from his face just to see the smile on Angelo's, just in time to catch him press a kiss to the sharp line of Jono's hipbone. His eyes flick up to meet Jono's and his face softens, even with the need Jono can see in his eyes, can feel with a brush of his mind.

"There you are." A short huff escapes from his nose, but Jono doesn't hide again, instead reaching to push fingers through Angelo's hair, trail them down his cheek, and Ange kisses them lightly as he rewards Jono with another finger, more of him stretching and pushing inside to fill him, find the spots that make him tremble as Angelo grins against his palm. "That's it, baby," he murmurs, pushing deeper still as he keeps opening Jono up, the tips of his fingers stretching until they brush against something deep that makes Jono's thighs tense, makes him catch a breath he doesn't even need.

_"Angelo, Christ."_ It's been a long time, longer for Jono than Angelo, but he remembers it: two fumbling teenagers pushing the limits of their bodies, their powers, taking intimacy they didn't think they'd get from anyone else. It'd been good. His cunt clenches around Angelo's fingers at the thought. _"Please."_

"Yeah, you love that, don't you?" he hums, fingertips pressing and stroking at the tight ring of muscle as he works his hand, thumb still squeezing and rubbing at the hot little swell of Jono's cock. It's all so much that Jono feels light-headed, a fucking feat for a man who's more fire than flesh, and his hand drops from Angelo's face to curl around his wrist, holding him tight as he hums another laugh. "I gotcha, Jono."

He thinks his thoughts might quaver as he answers, _"I know, love,"_ a wash of pleasure shared between them that makes Angelo groan, forehead pressed against Jono's lean belly as he thrusts quicker, harder, kissing and murmuring praise into Jono's skin as he works him towards orgasm by just being everywhere, his cock, his sweet spot, his cervix. 

Jono's back arches off the bed as he comes, eyes flaring orange, and Angelo doesn't let up, the tips of his fingers pressing and coaxing until one finally pushes past the tight entrance to Jono's womb, curls deep, deep inside, another orgasm crashing through Jono's body before he's even come down off the first, cum gushing over Angelo's hand as he moans into Jono's skin.

They both lay there for a moment, Angelo's hand still half-buried in Jono's cunt, Jono blinking psionic energy from his eyes, before Angelo swats Jono's hip, making him jump.

_ "The hell, Ange?" _

"The hell to you, asshole, you made me come in my fucking jeans," he grumbles, and their eyes meet for a moment before Jono lets his amusement leak into Angelo's head, earning a huff and a middle finger before he starts to laugh, too, leaning in when Jono pets a hand through his hair.

_"How 'bout you finish what you started, sunshine, and you can come nice and deep inside me the second time 'round,"_ he suggests, and Angelo groans even as he starts slowly thrusting his fingers again, dropping kisses on Jono's abdomen as his muscles twitch and flex.

"God, I'm glad you're home."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love! you can find me at [cass-thebat](https://cass-thebat.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [BlackBat09](https://twitter.com/BlackBat09) on twitter (NSFW)


End file.
